


Item

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Item

Clint's brother Barney is getting married and Clint needs a date so he takes his partner of 3 years Natasha Romanov. People think they are an item and the two spies don't deny it since there is tension shimmering between them since their first meeting. Will their relationship change?


End file.
